deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil vs Albert Wesker
Vergil vs Wesker is a What If? Death Battle. Description Resident Evil vs DMC! Which trench coat wearing villain will win? Intro Wiz: Capcom had made plenty of villains, but these two are some of the most famous. Boomstick: Vergil, The Son Of Sparda. Wiz: And Wesker, the T-Virus infected maniac. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle. Vergil By Nkstjoa Wiz: Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Boomstick: ...and he was a beast! Well after separating the human world from the Underworld, he ruled over the humans before randomly vanishing. Then in the 20th century, he married the human Eva and had two twin sons to carry on his legacy: Dante and Vergil. Suffice to say, having a pappy that manly and awesome must've been tough for the two. What gift for Father's Day could possibly live up to his reputation? Wiz: But things took a dark turn when his twin sons turned eight: Sparda disappeared and actually died, then demons seeking vengeance upon him invaded their home and killed Eva right in front of them. Boomstick: That won't fuck them up or anything. But hey, on the bright side, at least the two brothers have each other... right? Wiz: The twins were separated, each believing the other to be dead. While Dante would go on to hate demons and his demonic heritage, becoming a demon hunter, Vergil, believing himself responsible for his mother's death for not being able to protect her, would come to embrace it. And so he cast aside his humanity, striving to gain absolute power by any means. With the help of the human Arkham, Vergil planned to open his father's seal, obtain his power and his legendary blade, the Sword of Sparda. Boomstick: But of course Vergil didn't spend all of his years just sitting around. He became a badass in his own right, slicing demons and anyone dumb enough to get in his way with his demonic weapon Yamato, a katana-like blade that was once wielded by his father Sparda. Wiz: With Yamato, he utilizes the Japanese sword fighting style Iiado, which focuses on quick draws and utilizing the blade's sheathe in battle. Boomstick: Don't know where he learned it or how many monthly payments he had to put into Iiado, but it was totally worth it because nearly every time Vergil draws his blade, his enemies don't even know they're dead until he sheathes it. Vergil sheathes Yamato and a large number of demons are cut to pieces. Wiz: Due to the magical properties of the sword, as well as his own demonic power, Vergil can also utilize Yamato for many powerful attacks... Boomstick: But his two most deadly moves are the rapid slash, where even if his thrusting attack misses, the person right behind him still gets it, and the devastating Judgment Cut, where he can slice apart his enemies from afar. Wiz: It accomplishes this by creating a distortion in space, in turn rapidly slicing whomever is in contact with it. While Yamato is Vergil's most preferred weapon, also has a pair of gauntlets and grieves called Beowulf, which he forged from the soul of a demon... named Beowulf. Boomstick: They increase the strength of Vergil's strikes and allow him to bust tons of bone-shattering moves like lunar phase, the rising sun, and the killer bee, an aerial kick that's guaranteed to nail someone into the ground. Wiz: And last, but not least, there is the almighty weapon of Sparda Force Edge. Boomstick: This big, bad blade dishes out some serious punishment, from slamming it down onto people's heads, to stabbing straight through people at high speeds. And if that wasn't enough, he can even throw the sword at his opponents like a boomerang. That sword has to be unstoppable. Wiz: Despite his ruthlessness, hatred of weakness, and absolutely no qualms with the strongest surviving, Vergil does have a code of honor, which is reflected in his fighting style, as well as in his lack of any firearms, which he sees as a coward's weapon. Boomstick: Though that didn't stop him from finding another lethal projectile to fire at people: the summon swords, magical constructs of blades that he tosses at opponents like darts. He can fire them one at a time without stopping what he's doing. Wiz: To keep out of an opponent's path or to lure them towards him, he teleports across the battlefield, giving him near-superhuman speed. But even then, he's more than tough enough to take the hits. As a half-human, half-demon hybrid, he's much stronger than a normal human. Boomstick: But once he starts tapping into his inner demon, he can unleash even stronger energy construct sword attacks. He can have a bunch rotating around him like a shield that slices, spin them over an enemy's head before sending them loose, or fire them in rapid succession from behind him. Wiz: But by far his greatest technique of all is his Devil Trigger. While Dante refused to utilize it, Vergil had come to master this form. Boomstick: It unleashes his full-potential, increases his speed and strengh, and can even heal wounds over time. Wiz: It's sheer power can decimate his enemies, but it has a time limit and once out, he'll return back to normal. Boomstick: Vergil is perhaps the greatest master swordsman behind his pappy Sparda. He mastered the Devil Trigger long before his brother even wanted to try it, helped him in defeating the Sparda-powered Arkham, and while a lot of his attacks can be blocked, rapid slash and judgement cut are virtually unblockable. Wiz: But despite his tremendous advantage in both his demonic power and arguably his technique, Dante's sheer willpower allowed him to be victorious in their final battles. And even with his great power, he was unable to defeat the demon king Mundus, who would go on to brainwash him, turn him into his own warrior henchman, and even break Yamato. Boomstick: I hope the warranty for the sword covers everything after two thousand years. Wiz: And while Vergil was undoubtedly given a power increase while in service to Mundus, he never would truly recover from his loss in technique afterward. Boomstick: Still, Vergil is one white-haired dude that you don't want to cross. He's one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. I'd say step away, but by the time you do, you're already in pieces. Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. Vergil stabs Dante further with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Vergil stabs Dante even further. Vergil: Let alone yourself. Wesker (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJzrkFUot0) Wiz: Wesker was chosen alongside many kids to be genetic testing projects for Umbrella. Wesker was the only one who survived, and thus became a literal super soldier. Boomstick: He got infused with the Prototype Virus, making him not only faster and stronger, but making his bones become rocks. People literally hurt themselves trying to hurt him! Wiz: And he also has a surprising healing factor. Though it's not like Deadpool's... Deadpool: Did someone mention me? Boomstick: Buzz off Deadpool. Deadpool: Fine, whatevs. Wiz: As I was saying, he can heal himself. His healing rate is extremely fast as well. Boomstick: And he comes equipped with his trademark Samurai Edge pistol. It can fire up to 13 shots and has a 9x9 round system. Trust me, I'm a gun expert. Wiz: I see....Well, he can also climb up walls and teleport as well, making him one of Capcom's quickest characters. He also is very strong, able to lift an adult male with one hand. Boomstick: And then there's Uroboros, where he can transform into a hideous monster with tentacles, but that's literally outside help. Wiz: Wesker is able to rip through a person's stomach with two fingers, can dodge and redirect missiles. He also sent someone flying with a backhand, destroyed a robot with one kick, and his own bones can injure people. Boomstick: Damn, he's strong! Wiz: But despite rocking in strength and speed, he's very narcissistic and arrogant. He also has been beaten by normal humans like Chris and Jill, so he's not legendary. Boomstick: He also looks like a rejected Matrix character. Wiz: But Wesker's insane speed, healing and skeletal system are forces to be reckoned with. Wesker: Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. Fight Vergil just Finished taking on Umbrella tropes. Vergil: You Guys Are Pathetic. Vergil uses Judgement cut and takes out a whole wave of umbrella tropes. Vergil: That better be the last of you idiots. ???: How about me for a change. Vergil: Who said that? Wesker Then jumps down to challenge vergil Vergil: Just another Idiot, You don`t even have a sword. Wesker: So, Stop being arrogant ill end you without a weapon Vergil Laughs Vergil: You think you can beat me with out a sword, and you call me arrogant. FIGHT!! Vergil charges at wesker and swings his yamato at him but wesker teleports. Wesker appeares behind vergil and punches Vergil. Vergil; So you can teleport to, looks like its time to go serious Vergil uses summoned swords and charges and Wesker dealing massive damage to wesker coughing out blood. Wesker: Is that ''cough cough ''all you`ve got. Wesker Then healed his wound Vergil: What the F-''' Vergil gets cut of by a punch from wesker '''Vergil; This should stop you. Vergil throws force edge impaleing wesker multiple of times Vergil: Oh so can heal but to fast attacks Vergil then catches his force edge then transforms into devil trigger Vergil: Behold the true power I posses Wesker Is Speechless and tries to charge up 2 finger ready to rip out his stomach a the 2 collide the screen when white Wesker had his 2 finger right on vergil`s stomach but is was no use, Vergil turning back to base form had already stabbed him in the Heart Vergil: Rest in Peace And with a tear trickling down vergil`s face, Vergil with one final swing sliced Wesker in to Bloody Chunks Leaving Vergil the last man standing KO Results Boomstick: Poor Wesker. Wiz: Wesker was doomed from the start. Vergil had him outclassed in nearly everything. For Example Like The time vergil slashed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. Boomstick: But Wiz What about Weskers Healing factor. Wiz: It Not effective against repetitive attacks so judgement cut and Force edge could put down wesker for good. I mean he got defeated by to regular humans whilst vergil can`t be stopped by the strongest of devils Boomstick: Looks like Wesker couldn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Vergil. Who would you be rooting for? Vergil Wesker Category:Ssjg4457 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music